Who I Ended up Loving
by Chameleon-Bookworm
Summary: Hermione is all alone after the Final Battle. Harry is dead, Ron dies two days later rounding up Death Eaters, and who does she turn to? Draco Malfoy. Here is their story. One-shot Dramione


It was a week after the Final Battle and we had been going to many funerals a day every day since it ended. People were depressed, there was just no other word for it. Nobody wanted to go back to the "normal" routine because many of the people who were a part of their "normal" were dead. It was this way all over Britain and there was nothing that I knew of that could change this. Harry died when he jumped off that ledge with Voldemort, so we were now rid of the greatest evil known to wizard kind, but the person who defeated him was also dead. I missed Harry and I knew that I always would. Ron had lived through the Battle of Hogwarts, but he was rounding up Death Eaters a few days ago and was shot with an Avada. He was killed instantly. I'm the last member of the Golden Trio, but all I want is to be left alone so I can come to terms with the deaths of my two closest friends. However, nobody is willing to give me space. Anytime I leave the house, reporters are all over me trying to get interviews with the Famous Hermione Granger, Brains of the Golden Trio. I have become closer with exactly one person since the Final Battle, Draco Malfoy. We've been staying at Grimmauld ever since the day after the battle when he told me that he didn't mean anything he had ever said to me previously and actually admired me for my power and bravery. He only ever did what he did because every time he made a mistake, he was beaten when he was home. His father would make him strip down to his boxers and he would beat him. He showed me some of the permanent markings his father gave him, he was whipped hard enough to leave scars. It is a horrible sight to think about, especially now that we are becoming more than friends. Draco has really been there for me, and I think we might start dating soon because I know that he likes me and I want to know how it feels to be wooed by someone who likes me, not just snogged by someone who thinks they probably won't last through the night.

TIMESKIP: 2 weeks

Draco and I have been on 3 dates so far. The first was to the movies. We saw a muggle movie titled "The Parent Trap" it was a really good movie and we both enjoyed it. Our second date was a picnic to the lake where Ron, Harry, and I landed the dragon we had broken out of Gringott's. Our third date was last night. We went out to dinner at a fancy wizarding restaurant called the " Greenhorn". It was a very upscale place that, thankfully, was able to keep all of the paparazzi at bay during our meal.

TIMESKIP: 1 month

We're getting really serious. I've seen his scars and he's seen mine. I think I'm falling in love with him, I can't believe this is happening.

TIMESKIP: 1 month

He wants to talk, what am I going to do if he breaks up with me? I don't know if I'd be able to handle it, not after everything else that has happened this year.

I talked to Draco, and it turned out that he just wanted to know if I was going to go back to Hogwarts to do my final year, or just take my NEWTs and get a job. I'm just going to take my NEWTs and see what happens from there. I don't think I'd be able to stand sitting in the places I used to be with Harry and Ron without them. He is going to sit his NEWTs and get a job, too. Grimmauld place was left to e in Harry's will, so we don't have to worry about rent or anything, but we do need to get jobs, if only to keep our minds off of the absolute destruction that is the Wizarding World right now. I plan to campaign for Minister for Magic because I don't want corrupt officials running this government anymore. I will not allow another Blood War to happen in my lifetime. Draco is going to do some freelance research on a theory he has.

TIMESKIP: 1 month

I won the campaign, I'm going to be sworn in as Minister for Magic in one hour. I'm only 19, the youngest Minister for Magic to ever be put in office, also the first female, but very possibly the most qualified. (Or so Draco tells me) My first act is going to be to put the known Death Eaters under severe scrutiny. I want to know every bit about what they did previously to help Voldemort, what they gained from it, and their every motive.

My speech started off with "The only way to prevent this from happening again is to know where mistakes were made. If we can prevent ourselves as a society from making these mistakes again, we will have a much better chance at surviving as a Community. I plan to have every bit of the last two blood wars documented so that no one ever forgets the horrors this community has survived through. Once it is documented, we will forgive anyone genuinely seeking forgiveness. I found a spell in a very old book a while back that will tell the caster if the person they use it on has genuine motives. So anyone who would like to repent for the part they played in the Wars, can. All you will have to do is come to the Ministry in one week's time between 8 AM and 6 PM to be interviewed by myself or one of my trusted colleagues. Now, lets let a new era of peace, knowledge, and prosperity begin."

TIMESKIP: 1 week later

So many people came to the MInistry today. I couldn't believe the numbers. Almost everyone who survived through the Battle, which were admittedly very few, came to repent and have their transgressions forgiven legally. Most people really don't want to be remembered as "the people who started the war". In light of new developments, I am going to fine anyone who hasn't come all of the money it will cost to rebuild the various things that were destroyed during Voldemort's reign of terror.

Draco and I are going on a date tomorrow, I can't wait. He did do quite a bit of research, but he still hasn't shown me yet what it is. I wonder if that's what he'll show me tomorrow?

TIMESKIP: 2 days later

He proposed to me. I said yes. We are having the wedding on November 5th. I wanted to have it as soon as possible, but Draco says we need to give people enough time to arrange things to be here, so I conceded and am giving them a little less than a month. Which also means that i have to get a wedding together in a month, while staying on top of my duties as Minister for Magic in a society that is still rebuilding itself. It's gonna be one tough month. Thankfully, Draco has volunteered to do most of the planning, especially because I'm not all that picky about the colorscheme, flowers, or really anything other than my dress. That's my only responsibility. That and naming 2 bridesmaids and 1 maid of Honor. Ginny is dead, so that rules her out, she died right before Harry ran off to face Voldemort. I think Luna will be my maid of honor, and George and Charlie Weasley will be my bridesmaids. They were there for me whenever I needed someone to talk with about Harry or Ron. And all three of them were the first ones to accept Draco's and my relationship. They also helped with my campaign. I'm really happy to have all three of them in my life.

TIMESKIP: Day before Wedding

I picked out a beautiful ivory colored gown with pearl beading on the neckline and diamonds sewn into the lines of the swirling pattern across the dress. It shimmers every time I walk and I'm completely in love with it. Our color scheme is Ivory and Emerald Green. I am wearing a tiara with a veil attached to it, the tiara has one large emerald in the middle, surrounded by smaller sapphires and dazzling diamonds. It is really beautiful. Apparently, all Malfoy brides for the last millennia have worn this tiara. I'm generally one who likes to break tradition, but this is one tradition I like.

TIMESKIP: Wedding Day

I walked down the aisle and saw Draco smiling that smile he has only ever shown to me before. I beamed back at him. I didn't have anyone to give me away, so I walked down the aisle by myself. Luna walked down the aisle with Draco's best man, Blaise. George walked down the aisle with Charlie, both were grinning like idiots. We had Kingsley perform the ceremony. Draco's mum was there, his father was sentenced, by me, to a dementor's kiss a few months ago. Draco was the one who provided the evidence for the trial, so he was actually happy to see his father die. Narcissa was also glad to see the man who harmed her son die, even if he was the father. Draco's best friend was already in the ceremony, so that was about it for Draco's side. All of the Weasley clan attended, as did McGonagall, Andromeda, Teddy, and the rest of the Order. All of the Gryffindors who had been in my year attended, as did some of the people from other houses who knew me personally. The paparazzi were kept away from my wedding completely. We said our vows to eachother and he kissed me so hard that I forgot we were in a room full of people. We then had the Reception where we dance to my favorite song, "Candle on the Water" by Helen Reddy. Then we continued dancing for hours on end. I threw the bouquet and George caught it. Everyone laughed, but I knew he was waiting for that special someone who would be able to make him forget the pain of losing his twin brother.

After the Reception ended, Draco and I left on our honeymoon. We went to the Caribbean. Apparently, the Malfoys owned a private island there, as well as one of the only wizarding resorts in the entire Caribbean. We stayed on the private island, doing the normal things couples do on honeymoons. I spent so much time sunbathing with Draco, we were both very bronze when we finally went back to England a month later.

TIMESKIP: 6 months

I'm 2 months pregnant now. I'm on my way to tell Draco right now. I hope he is as excited as I am.

He is, he picked me up and spun me around when he heard the news. He said, "Our baby is going to be so loved, it won't ever be pressured by us to be anything other than what makes it happy. I swear, I will never be like my father. I will love our child so much because it is the product of you and I, I don't know if anything could make me happier." He was practically glowing at the thought of being a father.

That's when I decided to tell him some very important news, "We're having twins." He bent down and started kissing my belly, mumbling to it. He was saying, "Mummy and Daddy already love you both so so much, you're going to have everything you ever need. I can't wait for you to be born.

TIMESKIP: 3 months

I had to elect someone to serve in my place until 6 months after I had my children. I elected Neville Longbottom because I knew I could trust him with our government. I've been having really horrible morning sickness. Draco is so nice, he caters to my every whim. He is surprisingly a very caring husband. I love him with all of my heart. He even asks his house elves politely to make food for me when I'm having my weird cravings.

TIMESKIP: 4 months

I just gave birth to two gloriously beautiful children. Nova Ginerva Malfoy and Altair Severus Malfoy. Altair is 10 minutes older than Nova. They are both beautiful and I can't wait to see them all grown up. I can already tell Altair is going to be a great protector for his little sister. When she came out and was cleaned off, he immediately latched on to her and held her hand, they were both being held by Draco. After I was discharged from the hospital, we went back to the Manor. I had added a lot of touches to it to make it more homey and not so museum-y. We brought Altair and Nova up to their nursery.

EPILOGUE:

There were no more blood wars, I kept my promise to the people who elected me. I had two more sons, Rigel and Pavo, before having my fifth and final child Mira. They were all adored by Draco and I. They all Nova and Altair were in Gryffindor, Rigel was in Slytherin, as was Pavo, and Mira was in Gryffindor. They all grew up and started families of their own. Nova just had her first child, Hermione Narcissa Lupin. She married Teddy Lupin, who was most often watched by th Weasleys, but came around to stay at our house quite often while growing up. Not everything was perfect, but my children had everything they ever needed and Dracoa nd I loved them more than anything else in the world. Draco's research was on how pureblood lines often had fertility issues if they didn't marry muggles or muggleborns every few generations because they were so interbred. We proved that very true through all five of our wonderful children. The Wizarding World has been at peace for the last three decades, and doesn't seem to have any people trying to stir up trouble, meaning that we could very easily have many more decades of peace as long as no one screws up all of my hard work rebuilding this world as a close-knit community of magic users. Draco and I are still very much in love and I am stepping down from my position as Minister for Magic now that my babies are having babies. I plan to teach Arithmancy at Hogwarts. Draco is taking up the post of Potions master.

**AN: I hope this somewhat makes up for not updating my other story for months. Here is a nice long one-shot for everyone. I cranked out the entire thing today, excluding the first paragraph which was written months ago. **


End file.
